


Celebration

by PrinceCaspian



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday Presents, Fluff, Gen, Hanzo's dragons aren't as helpful as you think they would be, Reader is forgetful, Reader-Insert, cute stuff, gender neutral reader, light humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 08:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceCaspian/pseuds/PrinceCaspian
Summary: Hanzo takes the time to celebrate a very important day with you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually me being extremely self indulgent seeing at though my birthday is on April 7th and I wanted to write some cute stuff for once.

Waking up next to you was something Hanzo never dreamed was possible. He didn’t think a lot of things were possible anymore but it seemed that the gods loved to either torture him or play tricks on him. Even as he watched your chest rise and fall ever so peacefully as you slept he wondered if this was an elaborate and cruel dream that he would wake up to one day in noting but a cold an empty bed. One side of him told him that it was when he saw you curl up into the thick white comforter that hid half of your face. A quieter side of him said to get up while you still slept and to that voice he listened. You hardly stirred when Hanzo got up quietly. You did smile ever so slightly when he pressed a kiss to your head before he left your room to quickly fetch a small rectangular present and leave it on your bedside.

Today was special for several reasons and he smiled a bit to himself as he crept into the bathroom down your long, shared hallway to take a shower and go over the plans he made nearly months in advance. Today was your birthday and he wanted nothing more to make it as special as possible for you so he’d start with a suggestion given to him by his best friend (another term he never thought he’d be using in a life like his) and Genji; start off with serving breakfast in bed. That sounded so simple when they suggested it, but then Hanzo found himself raking a hand through his hair. What did you like to eat the most? Would heart shaped pancakes be too weird? Can he even make heart shaped pancakes?  Should he give you gifts throughout the day or just give them all at once? All at once, suggested one voice. One by one, said another which caused the man to huff then glance at his tattoo briefly. After all these years and it hardly faded. Water ran down in wrist and detailed scaled of his twin  dragons who were far too talkative today.

“Morning dear.” Your voice startled the living shit out him. So much so that he nearly jumped out of the shower in fear and surprise. You slept like a rock…Had he spent too long in the shower again? He didn’t even get to start on breakfast or fetch the presents he had be hiding.

“Good morning, did you sleep well?” Hanzo could hear you turn the faucet on to brush your teeth then feel it soon afterwards as his scalding hot water turned cold. He didn’t sleep well, he spent five hours awake wondering is he wrapped your presents correctly and the next three trying to understand how people could be so relaxed about these things. He gave a nonverbal hum as an answer.

“Okay, I’m making us pancakes for breakfast. They should be ready in a bit.” Fuck.

“Go back to bed, I’ll make us breakfast this morning.” Hanzo sounded a lot calmer than he currently was. You didn’t notice as you placed your toothbrush back in the glass cup that held it, without question you gave him a simple okay after telling him not to use all the hot water, he only responded by verbally shooing you back to the room.

“Oh! Thanks for the necklace!”

Now dressed, clean, and smelling like a pine tree, Hanzo looked at the bowls that sat on the marbled kitchen counter before him. Strawberries were neatly cut and sugared slightly, whip cream was in the fridge. The real problem was making heart shaped pancakes, or rather making pancakes well before cutting them into hearts like he decided. The first three attempts could have been better. The first one…was…bad. The next, undercooked, the one after that? He didn’t know what the fuck was up with that pancake but he knew his dragons would be eating more than you would if he didn’t start making them correctly. The sound of feet on hardwood as well as a flash of blue, made Hanzo’s heart slam in his chest for the second time again today. A long and serpentine body moved in the corner of his eye.

“Do you want help?” Your voice was as playful as the expression on your face when Hanzo turned to you. You looked relaxed in one of his shirts that you decided was your own now and some old jeans that you swore were the most comfortable. You did the least and looked the most lovely as always. He sighed in defeat, knowing fully that he needed help.

“No.” He needed a lot of help and the pancake batter was mocking him. You kissed his cheek and pat his shoulder, gently nudging him to the left and further away from the stove with you hip.

“Here, pass me the butter.” You spoke as you began to lower the heat on the pan and take the butter as it was passed. You poured in two small bits of batter and watched as they began to form bubbles at the top, smiling when one to the two blue spirit dragons perched on your shoulder to lick your cheek.

“So what’s the special occasion? You just felt like spoiling me?” You glanced at him through your lashes with a smile that made his heart beat faster, but what did you mean by that?

“You don’t consider your birthday a special occasion?” You froze immediately after hearing Hanzo say those words. In turn Hanzo froze as well with confused amber eyes.

“Wait that’s today?” Before you could answer you scrambled to find your phone to see the date and leaving Hanzo to flip the pancakes as carefully as he could. Moments later you walked back in, looking completely shocked.

“I forgot my own birthday?”

“It happens to the best of us, I forgotten my own too many times.” Hanzo said as he tried to cheer you up. That made you laugh a bit as you watched him cut the pancakes into hearts and top them with strawberries. He paused, before opening the fridge and grabbing the whipped cream. He sprayed some directly into his mouth before spraying any on the pancakes. You laughed at that and took the rest of the whipped cream to do the same.

“You still won’t even tell me your birthday.” You spoke through a full mouth and took the plate that was passed to you.

“Don’t speak with your mouth full, you’ll choke.” Hanzo said as he began to pop a strawberry into his own mouth watching you walk back to your bedroom.

“It’s funny, didn’t you say that last night?” You teased, shooting him a look and laughing like a jackal as he nearly choked on his strawberry and blushed.

“Keep laughing, I don’t _have_ to give you the rest of your gifts.” You whipped around to give Hanzo a look of utter betrayal.

“How could you be so cruel? I did nothing to deserve this!” In true mellow dramatic fashion, you placed your hand to your forehead and turned away from him. Laughter and a familiar warmth began to spread in the older man’s chest.

“Me? Cruel? I can show you cruel! No gifts, your birthday is cancelled.” Hanzo waved you off and turned his back to you while he grinned like a fool when you began to snort and laugh.

“Cancel my own birthday and deny me presents? Hanzo you love me too much to even try it it.” You said mater of factly and poked his side, making him laugh even more. You were one of the only three people who knew that Hanzo is ticklish, and very seldom did you take advantage of that knowledge.

“I know and I do. Happy birthday beloved. Come open your gifts.” Hanzo ushered you off into the living room.

“What about the pancakes?” You asked, looking back at them for a second as his big hands prodded your own sides to make you giggle and walk faster.  
                “They can wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! There are probably some typos but I'm sleepy so i'll fix them when I'm awake and can spot actual typos. English is so weird...  
> SO I'm gonna be really infrequent for a bit btw, go celebrate turning 20 since that means a lot me plus I'm studying to get into a medical program and I'm currently in a entering a new field that I'm really excited to start working in! Plus i may be out of the country in a bit for some family stuff??? so genuinely don't know what's going on. 
> 
> Hope everyone is having a good time tho!
> 
> btw did you know i have the same bday as my hero Jackie Chan?


End file.
